Hit N' Pop FM
Tracklist PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 *A-ha - Take on Me (1984) *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Ashley Tisdale - He Said, She Said (2007) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Britney Spears - Baby One More Time (1998) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Britney Spears - Toxic (2004) *Cascada - Can't Stop the Rain (2006) *Cascada - Everytime We Touch (2005) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) (1990) *Christina Aguilera - Genie in a Bottle (1999) *Ciara featuring Missey Elliott - 1, 2 Step (2004) *Ciara featuring Petey Pablo - Goodies (2004) *Coldplay - Clocks (2002) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Eminem featuring Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie (2010) *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry (2007) *Fergie featuring Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Flo Rida featuring T-Pain - Low (2007) *Goldfrapp - Number 1 (2005) *Goldfrapp - Strict Machine (2003) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Gunther and the Sunshine Girls - Ding Dong Song (2004) *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (2004) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Jennifer Lopez - Love Don't Cost a Thing (2000) *Jennifer Lopez - Waiting for Tonight (1999) *Jenn Cuneta - Come Rain Come Shine (2005) *Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (2002) *Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body (2003) *Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon - Dangerous (2008) *Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (2008) *Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl (2008) *Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone (2005) *Kelly Rowland - Work (2008) *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (2009) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Mandy Moore - I Wanna Be With You (2000) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983) *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (1988) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Ne-Yo - Closer (2008) *Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come to an End) (2006) *Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland - Promiscuous (2006) *New Kids on the Block - Step by Step (1990) *New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) (1988) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Pitbull - I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) (2009) *Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up (2008) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel '89 (1983) *Rihanna - S.O.S. (2006) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Scatman John - Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (1994) *Sean Paul - Get Busy (2002) *Sean Paul - Temperature (2005) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar (1996) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Usher - Caught Up (2004) *Usher featuring Ludacris and Lil Jon - Yeah (2004) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Category:Dance Games